1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a stand cap which can be easily connected to and disconnected from the display device, and which does not become separated from the display device when the display device is rotated in a horizontal direction to adjust a visual angle of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, generally, a conventional flat panel display device is pivotally supported by a stand to adjust a visual angle of the display device in horizontal and vertical directions. The conventional flat panel display device includes a display unit 1 that has a flat panel (not shown) to display an image, and a stand 2 that rotatably supports the display unit 1. A hinge member 3 installed at an upper portion of the stand 2 connects the display unit 1 to the stand 2. As a result, the display unit 1 is rotatably supported by the stand 2 through the hinge member 3.
The hinge member 3 includes a tilting shaft 5 which is supported by the hinge member 3 in a vertical direction. The display unit 1 is connected to the tilting shaft 5 through hinge brackets 6 which are pivotally supported at both ends of the tilting shaft 5, respectively. In this way, the display unit 1 is rotated by the hinge member 3 in a horizontal direction and pivoted by the tilting shaft 5 in a vertical direction. When rotatably mounted to the stand 3, the hinge member 3 is covered by a stand cap 4 to prevent foreign substances, such as dust, etc., from entering into the hinge member 3. The stand cap 4 also prevents an exterior of the display device from falling off due to exposure of the hinge member 3.
Snap-recesses or snap-projections (not shown) located inside the hinge member 3 are snap-fitted with snap-recesses or snap-projections (not shown) located within the stand cap 4, so that the stand cap 4 is snap-fittingly fixed to the hinge member 3. As a result, the stand cap 4 can be easily engaged with and separated from the hinge member 3.
Since the stand cap 4 is snap-fittingly fixed to the hinge member 3 as described above, the stand cap 4 remains in a stationary state when the display unit 1 is pivoted in a vertical direction, but is rotated along with the hinge member 3 when the display unit 1 is rotated in a horizontal direction.
In the conventional flat panel display device, however, when the stand cap 4 is rotated horizontally with the hinge member 3, the snap-fitting between the hinge member 3 and the stand cap 4 eventually is released, so that the stand cap 4 becomes separated from the hinge member 3. When the hinge member 3 and the stand cap 4 become separated, foreign substances such as dust, etc., enter into the hinge member 3, corrupting the functional capabilities of the hinge member 3 and the display unit 1.